A little help
by kris the ninja pirate
Summary: The Earth Kingdom Ball is coming up. And Zuko can’t seem to find the courage to ask Katara to be his date. Will Sokka be able to help?


Kris: Hey everybody! Well here's my Zutara one shot. I hope you all like it. This is kind of a AU. Only in the fact there's no war going on. And that I'm writing it.

Warnings: May be slight curses. AU-ishness. Emo Zuko. And OOC.

Summary: The Earth Kingdom Ball is coming up. And Zuko can't seem to find the courage to ask Katara to be his date. Will Sokka be able to help?

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. I tried stealing it once….Didn't work out to well for me.

Pairings: Main. Zuko/Katara. Slight Aang/Toph.

Kris: Don't shoot me at the end of this. I like not having holes in me.

------------------

Throwing some random robes on from his Floor Zuko went to find his sister for "Girl Help". He was having a bit of trouble talking to girls… Let alone trying to ask one out. And Azula had to know something about how girls thought. Seeing as she has a _"Little"_ bit in girl in her. (Not much mind you)

'_Man! Why did I put this off. I'm sure Katara would love to come with me to the freaking Ball. Why must the Earth Kingdom always throw a stupid Ball. And every time I don't come with a date they make fun of me._

'_Why is this so hard? It's not like girl's are that much different. Sure they're softer. (Most are anyway) And they always smell nice. Oh and there hair is silky smooth… Wow I just got really unmanly right then. Okay , pull it together. Think manly thoughts. Big metal ships blowing stuff up. Yeah, that's really manly.'_

Making to Azula's room without any more unmanly thoughts. Zuko kicks the door three times before walking In.

"Holy crap Zuko! What are you doing here? And why are you in my room when I clearly didn't say you could come in." Azula screamed covering herself with her dress. Zuko accidentally walked in while she was changing.

"Oh God, please put some clothes on! I'm in the room Azula!" Zuko covered his eyes. "I think I went blind!"

"I was doing that before you barged in here. Now get out!"

Zoku ran from the room while getting large rather heavy things thrown at him. Why Azula has an axe in her room. He'll never know.

'_There goes her help. If I go back she's beat me with a stick then lock me in the bathroom again. Maybe I can go to Father…. Wait that's asking to get picked on. And I don't think I can stand another one of Dad's 'You'll-never-be-as-cool-and-sexy-as-me' speeches. I should just dig my self a grave and give up.'_

Leaving the castle, In a rather Emo way. Zuko wandered around town hoping a idea on how to ask Katara out would hit him. It wasn't an idea that hit him. Whatever is was it big! And knocked him on flat on his back.

"Hey, watch where you're going." An familiar but angry voice said.

"Sokka, is that you?" Zuko asked rubbing his sore backside.

"Yeah it's me." Both getting up from the ground.

Zuko felt like he had hit the jack pot! Sokka's Katara's brother. He'll know what Katara likes.

Brushing the dirt from his robes. Zuko tried to sallow his pride and ask Sokka for… help. As shocking as that sounds.

"Sokka… I umm, kind of need to talk to you. About… stuff"

Sokka stared. Was the great price Zuko asking for help? The man who always pushed people away. The same Zuko who has a icicle shoved up his butt. And that punched him and threw him in the river when said Azula was hot. Sokka had lost his favorite shoes in that river.

"You asking for help? Wait I need to take a mental picture of this moment." Sokka holding up his hands in the shape of a camera and made a clicking noise.

A vine popped up on Zuko's neck. "Are you going to help me or what!?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll help you. What do you need? Help getting that stick out your ass. Cause if so I'm not going there." Sokka's smile never faltered.

'_Okay Zuko chill out. He's just trying to make you angry. Stay calm. Count to ten…One Two…The number that comes after two.'_

"I'm just going to ignore that. Look, I'll pay you for your time. Is that okay?"

Sokka's mouth slide into a sly smile. "How much are we talking?"

"Five bucks an hour."

"Make it ten and we have a deal." Sokka said sticking out his hand.

Zuko couldn't believe he was doing this. Paying such an annoying person to spend time with him. Like some loner who needs friends.

"Fine, ten it is. But you can't breathe a word to anyone. Or the deals off."

Shaking hands to seal the deal Zuko lead Sokka back up the castle to talk where no unwanted ears can hear.

Sitting on Zuko's rather large and springy bed. They got down to business.

--------

"So, let me get this straight . You" pointing so Zuko. "want me" pointing to himself. "to help you ask my sister out. My! Little sister! Who I love and would never let her date someone like you." Sokka held a stern look.

"I'm paying you aren't I? Plus. I… Umm…Really like her. Shouldn't that count for something." Zuko said staring at his hands a small blush on his cheeks.

"No, no it doesn't. And how do I know you _really_ like her. And not her girly parts." A stern look on his face.

"Fine I don't need your help. I'll do it on my own" Zuko getting up to throw Sokka out.

Sokka tried to keep the stern look on his face, but his control was slipping and a smile was cracking out. "Aww man, I can't even pretend not to do it! Sure I'll help you man. Lord only knows you need my all knowing advise on women. For you my great fire prince know about as much as my pet rock."

Zuko stared at Sokka like he grown another head. _'Did he just agree to help me ask his sister out'_

"Why are you going to help me? I thought you didn't like me?"

Sokka smiled. "I don't. But I love the castle food. And if Katara's dating you. I can eat here for free." The smile getting bigger as Sokka started day dreaming about the palaces slow roasted meats.

'_This guy has to be joking. Selling his sister out for meat?! Well our cook is rather good. And Sokka is not so smart. So yeah, I can see it.'_

"Fine, now can we please get started! The Earth Kingdom Ball is only a few hours away."

After a quick lunch break Sokka and Zuko set out to win a fair lady's heart. Aka, Katara's.

----------------

Peering over a bush in the market square. They spotted Katara. Buying something that looked like fish. It was either fish or a mace. He wasn't sure.

Looking around for Sokka the fire prince saw him crouched behind a fruit stand making some weird hand signals that he was suppose to get. But seeing as Zuko has zoned out during the mission briefing he had no clue what was going on.

'_Okay, time to prove you're a man. Go up and talk to her. Sokka's got your back.'_

Walking up to Katara Zuko felt the lump in his throat get bigger.

"Umm, Hey Katara. Umm, what are you doing? I'm on a walk. I like walking. It helps keep me in shape. Not that I care. Okay, I care a little. I mean who wants to be fat? I don't. And walking keeps that from happening… Not that there's anything wrong with being fat. Just look and Sokka. Oh wait! I didn't mean that Sokka was fat. I just don't think he cares is all." Zuko's voice getting smaller as his rant got longer. The lump no longer a problem. Now if only he could shut his mouth.

Katara just stared. Was he alright. He probably said more in this one time then his entire life, and without breathing.

"Umm, hi Zuko that's nice. I was just getting dinner." Katara pointing to the fish not really sure what to say at this point.

"That's cool. Food is good. Keeps you alive." He said feeling like an idiot. He couldn't stop the stupid from spewing from his mouth.

"Well I'm glad it does. So I'm going to go now…bye."

Katara walks off in a hurry. Not wanting to be around Zuko while he's lost his mind.

Hearing a laugh from behind. Zuko turned to see Sokka walking up to him. Tossing a mango in the air. But missing the catch. Trying to pass it off as intentional. Sokka came up to Zuko.

"Man, that was awful Zuko. It hurt to watch. But I bared through it to see how bad you are at talking to girls." Sokka laughed again. Showing the bits of mango stuck in his teeth.

Zuko sighed. "You're not even helping me! I swear, I might as well be on my own." Running his hands through his hair. Pulling out his pony tail.

"I know I wasn't any help that time. It was a test. And Man Zuko, you failed. Failed big time. So now it's time for class to start."

Grabbing Zuko by the arm Sokka dragged him off to a disclosed location. Aka, an old shack Sokka hides stuff in.

Katara was trying on her tenth dress that day. She just couldn't seem to find one that would work for the ball. She tried a short mini one. Didn't work. Showed off her skinny chicken legs. She tried a long flowing one. She stepped on the end. She was to short.

"Agh! This shouldn't be so hard. It's just a party. I don't even know why I'm looking for a new dress. I should just wear the one my dad gave me. But no! I have to have a new one." Breathing hard through her nose. Katara counted to ten.

"Okay, I need to find Toph. Maybe if I take a break one will just hit me."

Wandering through the store Katara glanced around for Toph. How a blind girl could wander so far and not make a scene was beyond her.

Hearing some cursing and what seemed to be threats to kick some ones butt. Katara only guessed she found Toph.

"Let me go you loser! I told you I'm not lost. I know full know where I am." Toph struggled to pull her wrist free from the store owner.

"Just calm down little girl. We'll find your mom." The owner gasped when Toph bit down on his hand. "Hey! Look kid. I'm just trying to help."

Toph hissed. "I don't need my mom! I'm fine. Now let go of me before I bite some thing else off!"

Katara sighed. Such a Toph like attitude. _'I guess it's time to step in.'_

"Sir, this is my friend. I'm sorry about this. But she's not lost."

The owner practically threw Toph at Katara. "Here! You take her and get out!" Steam coming out of his ears.

Leaving the store before Toph lost her head. They walked through the market square looking for a dress.

"Toph, we should get you a new dress to. I'm sure Aang will like it."

Blushing, Toph stammered. "Why would I care about what Aang thinks? He's just a stupid bald headed boy anyway." The blush getting darker. Of course Katara knew all about Toph's crush on Aang. Every one knew. Except Aang. Poor stupid bald headed boy.

Laughing she said. "I just thought that a new dress would get Aang to look at you."

"Really? You think so?" Putting her hand on her chin in thought. "Okay, as long as it isn't puffy." Smiling the girls walked off to find a non-puffy dress.

Zuko was near screaming. Sokka made him practice asking Katara out to a broom. But not before dressing it in Azula's clothes. And giving it a face with the help of his sister's make up. (If Azula finds out he was going to be killed.)

"Now again Zuko, more feeling this time." Sokka dressed like a angry drama teacher. With thin rimmed glasses and scarf.

Taking a deep breath. "Hey Katara, I was wondering if you had a date for the ball today? I don't, 'cause no one like me. So will you go with me?"

"No no no! You sound like a whiny Emo kid."

Zuko screamed, "I am a whiny Emo kid! I don't know how to sound different." Breathing hard.

"I know that… Okay, Zuko we're going to try something different. We know that Katara likes the cocky tough guys. And we also know that you are not that kind of guy. So do this. Act more that Jet. He's the master. He can do the _"I'm to cool to care what you think."_ And the _"I'm sad and need a hug"_ He knows them all."

Zuko stared. "Katara likes _that_ guy! Man, I thought she was smarter then that."

"Zuko Zuko, No girl can help but like him. He's sexy. Now try acting like him."

Ruffling up his hair Zuko tried to act cocky. "That was really gay, but okay. Hey baby, you're just cute enough for me to ask out. How bout it?" He said with a wink.

"No! Take it from the top." Sokka whacked Zuko with his drama teacher cane.

After getting hit with Sokka's cane seven more times. Zuko was ready to complete the task at hand. Feeling some what better then the last time he went up to Katara. He looked around for his wing man. Seeing Sokka next to Katara talking to a… plant? _'Okay that man is weird.' _

Slowly making his way to where Katara was standing he went over his lessons. _'Okay, act cocky. And don't talk to much.' _

"Hey Katara" Zuko said gaving her a wink.

"Oh hey Zuko, how are you?" Katara asked hoping he wouldn't act weird like last time.

"Umm, Katara would you like to go to the ball with me today? Cause I really needs a date and you're like the only girl I know. That's not my sister or her friends. Even though her friends are hot. But I would never date one. That's just weird." _'Why didn't you follow the lessons!?'_ He screamed in his mind.

Katara stood there. "Zuko, did you just ask me out? Or call your sister hot?" Katara not quiet getting all of Zuko's babble.

"No I did not call my sister hot!" Shouting that in a public place was not the best idea. Getting many dirty looks from people.

"I asked you on a date. So would you go?" Zuko prayed for a yes.

"Well… I have been looking for a date. And the only one who's asked me out is Jet. And I didn't want to go with him. And you are kind of cute. In a weird crazy way. So sure why not. Pick me up in an hour. Bye"

Zuko's eyes widen. Katara just said yes! And she called him cute. "She said yes. I can't believe that worked. Wait, She said she hated Jet. Sokka you did nothing!" Pointing to the boy. "I did it all on my own. I'm not paying you now."

"Hey! You can't take back your part of the deal! I helped. You just don't know it yet. I taught you to be a better you. That should be worth fifteen dollars!"

Zuko laughed and walked off. After not paying Sokka. After all. He needed that money. He has a date.

-------------

Kris: Well there you have it. My one shot. Sorry if punched you in the face. My story's seem do hurt people. I don't really like the ending. But I didn't want to write Zuko messing up his date. So, if anything didn't make sense or you got lost please tell me and I'll fix it. But be nice about it! Flames burn my skin off.

So, a review would be awesome. And merry Christmas. And or, any other holiday.


End file.
